Interlude with a Jedi Princess
by Promised Flower
Summary: Cornered in a highly restricted area on Manaan, Bastila and Revan must find an escape. Of course, Revan may take advantage of the situation... Male Revan X Bastila.


I've had this story sitting on my computer for over a month, so I decided to throw it out there and see what people said. Paladin of Farore actually kind of gave me the idea, so Paladin, if you read this, let me know what you think! :)

This is right after Revan (Ian in my story) and Bastila are leaving some restricted place on Manaan (aren't they _always_ somewhere restricted?). It has something to do with Jolee's friend, but it's not that important. It's just a setting for the character interaction I wanted to write. :D

I'm curious to see how this turned out, so please drop me a review.

* * *

**Interlude with a Jedi Princess  
**

"You know we're not allowed to be back here, right? And that if they catch us, Jedi or not, they will see us hanged?"

Ian glanced over at the tiny woman next to him, his eyes lingering for a moment on her irate features. "Yes, I figured that out when we passed the reinforced door with the military lock and the sign that read KEEP OUT all in capital letters. It is amazing, but I did pick up that vibe," Ian answered.

"There is no need for your sarcastic comments. I am merely pointing out that this is a dangerous and unnecessary operation. Though Manaan is peaceful, their government will have no problem locking us up for years or worse," Bastila said.

"You'd rather we left that girl back there to her fate? Or ignored Jolee's friend?" Ian questioned sharply.

Bastila was taken aback. "No, of course not, but—"

"That's what we had to do. I know we're running out of time to stop Malak, and I know you only focus on one thing at a time, but we need to help Jolee with this. He has never asked for anything, and I'm not going to blow off his only request," Ian said.

Sending him a curious look Bastila said, "This is more important to you than it should be."

Ian rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and wondered why the Force had saddled him with Bastila. Out of all the Jedi he could have gotten, he got the one with a sharp tongue and the pole up her—

"Wait, what's that?" Bastila asked in a whisper.

They immediately slowed down, peering ahead up the hall. Ian heard footsteps that sounded like they belonged to Selkath.

"Damn," he muttered. There were very few legitimate reasons for them to be back there, and if they didn't find one quickly jail would be their next step. And they certainly didn't have enough credits to get out of that one.

"You see why I was opposed to this?" Bastila hissed at him, "There is no escape now."

"Come here," he said. Reaching out, he caught Bastila's arm and pulled her over to the wall.

"Even a mind trick won't work in these close quarters. Perhaps we can convince them to make our sentences short," Bastila whispered. Ian swore he could hear sarcasm in her voice. That was unusual.

Putting off his interest for another time, he quickly shed his jacket before attacking Bastila's outer robe. She struggled against him, shooting daggers that he was sure were meant to kill him, but he insisted with calm deliberation. Finally he got it off of her and dropped it to the floor. Thinking quickly, he ran his hands through his black hair until it stood up on end.

"Trust me," he murmured to her.

Bastila stared at the half-crazed looking man in front of her and balked. "What…?"

Without a sound, Ian put his hands around her waist and pushed her up against the wall. With a sharp intake of breath, Bastila felt herself being lifted off her feet and then dropped onto Ian's knee that was now beneath her, between her legs. She began to demand what the hell he thought he was doing when his soft mouth covered hers.

She let out a sound of protestation that was half gasp and half growl, but she caught on quickly when the footsteps neared their position in the hallway. Swallowing her shock and embarrassment, Bastila threw her arms around his neck, trying to ignore his hands on her waist. She angled her mouth against his to help with their alibi, and so she could see who came through the hall without his head being in the way; she hoped it would work. If it didn't and they still got arrested, she would kill him.

Remembering his messy hair, she put one of her hands in it and mussed it. It was very soft, she thought dimly as Ian deepened the kiss. If they didn't looked totally engrossed in what they were doing… a few nights in jail would be their best bet. A few years would be more likely. Ian grabbed her legs, which were dangling awkwardly above the floor and wrapped them around his waist and then returned his hands to her waist the moment before the Selkath rounded the corner.

Bastila clung to him, her legs wrapped around him, one hand in his hair and the other around his neck. She felt his hands roaming her middle and back. Fear and guilt slithered over her skin as she heard the surprised gasps of the Selkath.

Bastila jumped as a voice spluttered, "Humans, what are you doing?! This area is forbidden to you!"

Pulling back quickly, Ian let Bastila down. He gave her a look of apology that had fire behind it as he turned to face the Selkath. Both were breathing heavily. In front of them stood two official-looking Selkath males, both of them staring at the two with suspicion and surprise. Bastila tried to look embarrassed but innocent. She felt Ian take hold of her cold hand with his warm one and give it a squeeze. She quickly pulled away, unable to stop herself.

"This is unacceptable," one of the Selkath said furiously.

"We're sorry," Bastila said quickly, ducking her head slightly, "We just couldn't find a… private place." She ignored the look Ian shot at her.

"There are many rooms that you could rent," the Selkath said, "You must stay out of here. The penalty is ten years in prison."

Ian forced his eyes to widen. "Oh, no! We're so sorry! It's just…" he glanced down at Bastila, "We're getting married, and it's hard to get alone time with all our friends here. I couldn't keep my hands of Bambi for another moment."

Ian watched, amused, as Bastila tried not to shoot fire out of her nostrils after he spoke. He didn't know what it was about her, but giving her a hard time was incredibly entertaining, and if it could get them out of prison, so much the better.

"I'd suggest you keep your personal lives _out_ of the administration offices and off of military property. You will not receive another warning. If you commit another offense, you will be punished," the Selkath said harshly.

"Of course," Bastila said quickly, cutting Ian off as he opened his mouth.

"Please leave," they ordered.

Ian stooped and grabbed their jackets. He quickly slipped his on and handed Bastila's to her. She threw it over her shoulders with a nervous glance at the Selkath.

"We will. Let's go, Baby Cookie," Ian said, pulling Bastila with him as he retreated down the hall, the angry stares of the Selkath boring into their backs.

"Coming, Muffin Lips," Bastila bit back.

Ian couldn't help but laugh as they dodged out of the Selkath's sight. They quickly raced out of the military compound and headed for their ship.

"I'd prefer Handsome Rogue or something more manly, actually," Ian said as they emerged into the daylight.

"If you don't want my foot somewhere uncomfortable, I'd suggest you let me go," Bastila snapped.

Ian let go of her hand, still grinning. "Who knew Ice Princess could be passionate," he mused, looking down at her.

She swallowed hard as her gaze met his intense blue eyes. "_I_ did not kiss _you_," she said, "_You_ forced yourself upon me. I do not appreciate that."

"Your kiss said otherwise," Ian said, lifting an eyebrow.

Bastila cursed his arrogant amusement. "You are a self-centered, aimless, selfish ass who needs to grow up," she said.

"Ouch, what an insult. I think my ego will be stinging the rest of the afternoon," Ian said with a smile.

Turning on her heel, Bastila marched away from him, anger coloring her face and heating her skin.

Ian watched appreciatively as she walked away from him, his eyes tracing her figure. Maybe the universe hadn't been so wrong to throw them together, he thought to himself. He was interested to find out more about the Jedi Princess.

Besides, they could always use more practice to help them get out of other jams. Why fight what worked? With a grin, he stuffed his fists into his pockets and sauntered after his retreating Jedi.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Male Revan _is_ kind of fun to write. :)


End file.
